I Love You Niisan
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Sasuke experiences first kisses, first love and first times with none other than his beloved Niisan May be a little OOC in some caes but this is Uchicest... the whole thing is OOC, but it's hot! :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.

S.Z.: Well this is my first Uchicest fic so I hope it's gonna turn out okay! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

I love you Niisan

Chapter one

"Niisan…" said little Sasuke blowing up his cheeks frustrated. "You always say that… you always promise that you'll spend time with me and you never do! Why do you do that all the time! I hate it!"

"Sasuke…" said the elder brother, poking him in the forehead. "Missions are important… you should know that if you're going to be a great ninja one day…"

"Hmph…" Sasuke seemed angrier than usual today. He had always put up with his brother's broken promises but it seemed today that this was his last nerve… and last poke! "No Niisan! No more! You make all of these promises and you never ever keep them! I… I… I hate you!" with that Sasuke ran up to his room.

'_I hate you!'_

It wasn't like Itachi to be thinking about petty little things like that during a mission but he just couldn't help it. Sasuke had never reacted like that before. It was as he sat in a tree that he realized how much he took his little brother for granted and he actually felt much guilt about the whole thing.

That night, Itachi returned home to a quiet home. Everyone was asleep, he knew that much but he was pretty sure that there was still one family member awake… he could hear the sobs from the door.

"Sasuke…?" he said softly from the doorway.

Sasuke was shocked to hear his brother's voice all of a sudden, but then he went straight back to hating him.

"Go away Niisan… I already told you… I hate you!"

It was a strange feeling, what Itachi was feeling at those words. Sure he cared about his little brother, and he understood that he was only young, just a naïve innocent little boy that didn't know any better and Itachi did understand that. Sasuke would just go back being his bubbly little brother self the next day but why didn't Itachi not want to believe that? It was as if Sasuke would be taken away from him forever and that he would never want to talk to him ever again. For an icy heart like Itachi, Sasuke had accomplished something great to make Itachi do what he did right then and there…

The elder brother walked over to where Sasuke sat on the bed, wrapped his arms around the smaller form and nuzzle into his neck. Sasuke's heart skipped a few beats, what a feeling this was.

"Would you feel any better if I told you that I was sorry… little brother… Sasuke…"

Little Sasuke blushed a tiny hue of pink across his face. Itachi was actually apologizing to him. Could Sasuke really hate him now?

"Do you still hate me Sasuke…?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke turned a bit and hugged his brother back… snuggling into his arms and clinging tightly.

"I could never hate you Niisan…" he said in the most cutest of ways.

Itachi actually smiled at that. He stroked his little brother soft hair from his eyes and noticed that he was actually falling asleep. Sasuke said one thing before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you Niisan…"

* * *

'_I love you Niisan'_

Those words would never escape Itachi. Over the years, the bond between the two brothers had grown, and now it was Sasuke's tenth birthday, and Itachi would be with him the whole day. The rest of the family had been called away on a mission and Sasuke had the best present he could have ever gotten… his brother's full attention for one whole day!

The whole day went great for the both of them; some well needed time alone together. They had lunch together, ate cake together and opened presents together. Things really got complicated though at night when they were sitting on the couch together.

"What a great day Niisan! It was the best birthday ever!"

"I'm glad you had fun Sasuke…" said Itachi patting his little brother's head.

"yawn… it was really fun Niisan but I'm so sleepy…" said Sasuke rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Would you like me to tuck you into bed little brother…?" asked Itachi.

"Yes Niisan!" said Sasuke with excitement.

Itachi took Sasuke into his arms and carried him to his bed. Sasuke was already in pyjamas so all Itachi had to do was tuck him in tightly.

Once Sasuke was all tucked in the thick blankets, all that popped out was Sasuke's tiny little head and two hands on either side of it.

"Thanks so much again for the great day Niisan… I love you…"

Those words were spoken once again. It was then Itachi's heart began to beat faster. He knew what was going on… he was actually starting to feel things for his brother, and he couldn't stop them. He decided to test the waters…

Itachi leaned in and kissed his little brother on the forehead.

"I love you too Sasuke…"

"Niisan…?" said Sasuke blushing a bit.

Itachi's face was still ever so close to his brother's, and yet Sasuke didn't push him away. Sasuke's small pouty lips looked so inviting at the time. Itachi leaned in again and kissed them tenderly… delicately. He pulled away.

"Niisan… that's a kiss right…?" asked Sasuke innocently.

Itachi smirked and let out a small short giggle.

"Heh… yes Sasuke… that's a kiss…"

"I like them brother… they make me feel warm…" he smiled.

"Well, I bet you'll be getting a lot of them… you seem to be pretty popular with the girls…"

Itachi got up and began to walk out of the room.

"But Niisan…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Would I get more from you…?"

Itachi just smirked to himself and walked out with not saying a word. Sasuke just drifted off to sleep after that. Itachi went into his room and thought to himself…

'_Hn… if that's what you really want little brother… then how can I say no to you…?' _

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I Love you Niisan

Chapter two

It was Sasuke's 15th birthday. Sasuke had grown out of his childish ways since his tenth birthday. He no longer got mad at Itachi for ditching him for a mission; in fact, Sasuke had been going on a lot of missions himself in the past few years. Neither of them had very much time for each other anymore and so all in all, they had drifted apart. Sasuke's younger memories were not really fresh… he didn't remember much of his tenth birthday and he hardly remembered what Itachi had done that night but he knew it had happened. One of the reasons why Sasuke had drifted away from his older brother is the fact that he actually understood that stuff now. He was no longer that young and naïve little brother… although, he was still pretty innocent. Itachi on the other hand, still thought about those times…

That night, the rest of the family had gone out on a mission of some sort and Sasuke had stayed behind.

'_You never spend time with Itachi anymore Sasuke… he misses you…' said his mother before leaving 'I know it doesn't show but he does, and I know you miss him too... '_

Itachi was in his room looking out the window thinking about those other times. He remembered that night when he had kissed Sasuke for the first time and he remembered it like it was yesterday. He could still taste the sweet taste of innocence that was on the young boy's lips.

'_I wonder what he tastes like now…' _thought Itachi to himself.

Just then, he heard a couple of splashes and a few thuds. He recognized those noises. Sasuke had just exited the bath tub. He decided to pay his little brother a visit…

Itachi went towards Sasuke's door and peeked in. Sasuke was in nothing but a towel… a really short one at that. Damn… Itachi felt so sick for thinking it but his brother had become so sexy over the years, he was no longer that helpless little boy…

Just then Sasuke dropped the towel to get dressed. Itachi saw his brother's perfect back side and gulped.

Sasuke didn't hear a sound and just continued to rummage around bare buff in his room looking for something to wear… when the correct thing didn't come to him; he just put his towel in the hamper and slid under the sheets au natural. Itachi didn't want to pass this up… he wanted desperately to do something. He creaked open the door and Sasuke sprung up clinging to his sheet so he wouldn't be exposed to his brother.

"Itachi… what are you doing in here?"

"Sasuke, do you remember your tenth birthday when I tucked you in…?"

"Vaguely…" but that one moment was still clear in his head: Itachi's lips on his, but then that led him to the conclusion… what the hell was Itachi getting at?

Itachi sat on the bed, his hand dangerously close to Sasuke's area. Sasuke blushed a bit as his heart began to beat like that time 5 years ago.

"So Sasuke… have you kissed any girls yet? You must have a girlfriend or something by now, I still see them swooning around the house."

Sasuke nodded a no as his blush deepened. Why was he blushing like this? It was only his brother but that hand kept on getting closer and closer.

"I see… well then… happy birthday Sasuke, good night…"

Sasuke grabbed on his wrist.

"Wait Niisan…"

"Hn… it's been a while since you've called me that…"

"I… haven't kissed anyone since you… that… night." His sentence became weaker as Itachi looked at him.

"Do you want another…?" he said playfully.

"Itachi how can you say that, it's wrong… we're brothers…"

Itachi knelt down and got on top of Sasuke.

"Can relativity choose who you're in love with really? Has age made you aware of that? You weren't saying that when you didn't know any better, when you were still innocent. Is that why you've been avoiding me, because you were afraid of facing the fact that you might be in love with me even though we're brothers? Just because people don't accept relationships like this does it truly make it wrong…? Sasuke…?"

Sasuke had forgotten everything he had ever known up until then. All he knew was that this man before him was right… even if they were brothers does that truly make it wrong?

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him ever so tightly. He whispered in his brother's ear…

"I love you Niisan…"

That made Itachi smile.

"You're not wearing any clothes are you?" asked Itachi playfully.

Sasuke began blushing again, he completely forgot about that.

"Would you like a final birthday present?"

"And uh… what would that be…?"

Itachi took his shirt off.

"You know…"

Itachi reached out and touched his brother's cheek.

"I don't know Itachi I…"

His brother kissed him tenderly.

"I'll be gently… we're making love… not fucking senselessly."

"Niisan!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Heh, heh… you're so adorable Sasuke…"

With that Itachi took Sasuke's face in his hands and kissed him with much passion. This time the kiss was less tender and less innocent. Years of pent up sexual tension was released in one moment… this moment.

"Your kisses are so amazing Niisan…" said Sasuke breathlessly.

"You have nothing to compare it to…" teased Itachi.

Sasuke blushed.

"Be quiet Niisan…"

Itachi layed him down and rested on top.

"Don't be mad Sasuke… it's the same for me as well…"

"Uh…"

More kisses were shared, as Itachi was now exposed and the blanket separating them had been pushed somewhere to the bottom of the bed. Itachi was sucking on Sasuke's neck as their members brushed past each other and their hips grinded together. Sasuke's neck was arched and his hands were tangled in Itachi's messy hair.

"Uh… ah. Niisan… I want more…"

Itachi stopped.

"More huh…?" he put his lips to Sasuke's ear, nibbled a bit and then whispered "Where do you want me Sasuke…?"

"I…"

"Yes…"

"I want you…"

"Yes…"

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi and whispered.

"I want you inside of me Niisan… that's where I want you…"

"Perfect…"

Itachi then sat up and placed Sasuke on his lap.

"Just cling to me if it hurts… I'll be as gentle as I can with my Otouto…"

"Yes…" said Sasuke passionately.

Itachi began to enter ever so slowly making sure Sasuke would be able to take all of him. Sasuke clinged to Itachi's back like Velcro.

"Oh… Itachi it… ah…"

"I know… do you want me to stop…?"

"No…"

Finally Itachi was in all the way. Sasuke felt so warm around him and Sasuke was beginning to really feel good too. Itachi brushed the hair that was sticking to Sasuke's sweaty face away.

"Are you ready…?"

"Yes…"

Itachi began his thrusting. At first it was gentle but then they became faster and harder. Itachi had also begun a thrusting on Sasuke's neglected member. The both of them were so wrapped up in the ecstasy of it all.

"Ohh… nnn…" moaned Sasuke from all the pleasure "Oh Niisan… I'm going to…"

"Me too…" moaned Itachi.

With that, they rode out their climaxes… making a mess of things in the process.

After all the pleasurable activities, the brothers shared a nice warm bath together. Then after that, they went back to Itachi's room and fell asleep there (they would have to clean Sasuke's sheets in the morning).

The next day as the sun began to rise and enter the room, Sasuke's eyes batted open. He was in disbelief that his brother had actually become his lover but he wouldn't have had it any other way for some strange reason or another.

Itachi then woke up.

"Did you have a good sleep Otouto?"

"I sure did…" said Sasuke snuggling into him "I love you Niisan…"

"I love you too Sasuke…"

"Sasukeee!" called their mother who had just gotten home. "Where are you? And what's all this white stuff all over your bed?"

They certainly were going to have a time explaining this one to mom and dad…

The End

S.Z.: Well I hope you guys liked it, since I had fun writing it! THX FOR READING!


End file.
